PROJECT SUMMARY Administrative Core (Core A) The Administrative Core (Core A) provides the leadership, organizational structure, planning, educational opportunities and sound fiscal practices that propel CFAR investigators to achieve their highest scientific potential through innovative, multidisciplinary research collaborations that is at the heart of the UAB CFAR mission. The Administrative Core serves as the coordinating center for the entire UAB CFAR and is responsible for the continuous monitoring, evaluation, and assessment of service provision to assure full alignment with the strategic objectives of the Center. These critical functions are accomplished through high level engagement of the CFAR leadership in the activities of the Center, including: Frequent and effective communication with CFAR members, ongoing strategic planning, continuous monitoring of the effectiveness and outcomes of services and activities, assessment of scientific developments in the HIV research community, and alignment of existing scientific expertise and services at the UAB CFAR with these new developments and the NIH priorities. The core strives to enhance diversity within the Center and the development of early stage investigators to independence. Among the 45 new members recruited since the last renewal, 65% are women, 25% are under-represented / ethnic minorities. Of the new grants on the UAB funded research base this budget period, 38% were advanced with developmental pilot funding, demonstrating an ongoing commitment to fostering independence. Through participation in strategic recruitments, pilot funding and Interdisciplinary Research Groups (IRGs) / Scientific Working Groups (SWGs) the core enables critical management tools to foster new, dynamic programs aligned with emerging trends in HIV research. Since the last renewal, a cadre of 185 UAB HIV/AIDS investigators have been supported to work in a fully collaborative and effective fashion, achieving over $66M in total HIV funding to the institution and supporting over 1000 HIV publications. Leveraging a highly effectual administrative team, the core administrates several nationwide NIH-funded HIV program projects based at UAB (e.g., the CFAR Network of Integrated Clinical Systems (CNICS), the Creative and Novel Ideas in HIV Research (CNIHR), the HIV and Aging Pilot Program, the Women?s Interagency HIV Study?s joint site between UAB and the University of Mississippi Medical Center (WIHS), and the Alabama Clinical Trials Unit) recovering over $500,000 in salary support annually. Through these ongoing efforts, the Core will contribute new knowledge and approaches to curb HIV transmission, improve preventative, therapeutics and clinical outcomes, and have maximal impact on the global consequences of HIV.